


In Your Eyes

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and AJ have a good time. Basically, plotless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

_Yes_. 

_God_ , yes.

This was what they needed. This was what he – AJ – needed. He hadn't felt need like this in a long time. There was the need to be with his baby girl, there was the need to be on stage every night, but this – this was Kevin, and this need to be with Kevin was running through his bones, igniting every inch of him.

And Kevin was finally letting down his guard, after all these years. All these years – _twenty years_ – beating around the bush, when they should've gotten it over and done with way before they each committed themselves to their respective beautiful women.

Neither of them had asked for permission for this, and they knew if Kristin or Rochelle found out, it would bite them in the ass hard. But as far as they were concerned, this had been a long damn time coming, and it was finally happening, and it would probably only happen this once – and Kevin was so languid, strewn out over the bed like that. _Fuck_. AJ didn't care. This was happening.

Kevin had given him a look, a look that AJ immediately understood, in the dressing room after their show in Hong Kong. All the way in the limo back to the hotel, Kevin rubbed against him, grasped him, touched him, and AJ returned it, wishing he could get off on Kevin in the damn car in front of the other guys. It was longing and desperate, and AJ couldn't wait to properly sink his (freshly manicured) nails into Kevin's bare skin. They both knew what was going to happen tonight without saying a word. They'd been touching all the way back to Kevin's room, and they'd freely held hands, not caring what the other guys thought. They were too absorbed in one another. Howie had given them a weird look, but the other guys didn't even seem to notice, or attributed it to what had always been a deeply-embedded friendship between the two of them.

They barely made it through the door to Kevin's room before Kevin jammed a leg between AJ's thighs and their lips met – for the second time ever, the first time being a particular night on the Black  & Blue tour years ago when they lost control. Now, they had all the control in the world. Or maybe they didn't.

“Jesus, God,” AJ growled, shoving Kevin against the wall and rubbing off on Kevin's leg through their pants. “Fuck!”

Kevin moaned and pulled AJ up, nearly lifting him off the ground. AJ stood on his toes, held onto Kevin, and humped his thigh for dear life as he sunk his teeth into Kevin's neck. Kevin smelled like sweat and hair that hadn't been washed in over a day. And he smelled like Kevin, that unique sweet smell he still managed to retain when he was away from home for weeks. The collar of his shirt was the scent of whatever fabric softener Kristin used – a damn good one, AJ thought, getting lost in it. And his lips burned like hot cinnamon, a result of the gum he'd been chewing earlier but spat out somewhere in the hotel parking lot. AJ could live in this. He could fucking live in Kevin like this. Was this what he'd been missing out on for 20 years? He could kick himself a hundred times.

AJ got really close to the edge, and Kevin must've been getting there too, and was afraid neither of them were going to come to their senses.

“AJ, we should...,” Kevin tried, but not stopping his movements by any means. “God, I'm so close already. I wanted – I plan to do this all night but we gotta – we – s-stop....”

“You don't wanna stop,” AJ said. “Yes, yes, yes.... God. Harder. Fuck me. Shit.”

“Christ, I wanna – I wanna fuck you,” Kevin said, and AJ came.

And came, and came. Long, and hard, and so fucking _good_. AJ let out a long, shaky moan as he worked his now wet cock against Kevin's thigh. He didn't want it to end, but it did, and he slowed his hips to a stop and opened his eyes, not remembering having closed them. And looked up, and felt arousal shoot through him all over again at being met with Kevin's gaze.

Kevin had only ever looked at him like that a handful times in their lives. AJ trembled, and was sure it was an aftershock of his orgasm.

Kevin only stared at him, and AJ began to itch to kiss him or something, but Kevin held him straight.

“Don't move, I'll fucking cum,” Kevin warned. “All you need to do is move like one more time and it's gonna happen.”

“Jesus, let me, I wanna see you,” AJ whined.

“Y-you will – just not yet. I wanna – I – will you finger me?”

“You mean, like -”

“Yeah.”

AJ wasn't about to object, as unexpected as the request was.

“Hell yeah I will. Get on the bed, Kev....”

Kevin carefully released AJ, who backed up, and Kevin took his hand, dragging him along to the king-sized bed. Off came his belt. AJ watched with hungry eyes as Kevin kicked off his shoes, stripped off his tight black jeans and revealed – just as AJ expected – that he wasn't wearing underwear. AJ groaned with need, aching to touch the large, swollen cock hanging between Kevin's legs. Kevin tugged his pants off the rest of the way and rolled onto the bed.

“Now, AJ, I wanna cum with your fingers in me,” Kevin demanded. AJ knelt on the bed, having only managed to get his sweatpants down just past his brief-clad cock before Kevin expressed his need.

And now Kevin, older Kevin, slightly less fit than 28-year-old Kevin, but still tight and muscled in all-the-right-places, still-so-fucking-strong Kevin... he was looking up at AJ with heavily lidded eyes glazed over with lust.

“Lift up your hips, love,” AJ directed, and slid a pillow under when Kevin did. “And pull up your shirt so you don't – yeah.”

AJ moaned aloud at the sight of Kevin's strong, pale, bare torso. There was a bit of shine where Kevin was starting to sweat up at his collar as well as all the way down by the trail of dark hair leading to his cock. It was dark in the room, the only light coming in from the city lights casting through the window. AJ wanted to turn on one of the lights so he could more properly admire Kevin's body, but Kevin wasn't giving him the chance.

“Do it,” Kevin said, wrapping a large hand around the base of his cock. He swiveled his hips and his eyes fluttered shut.

AJ coated his index and middle finger on his left hand with spit, and then pressed between Kevin's legs, the tiny pucker waiting for him. He twisted them in. Kevin sighed appreciatively.

“I've not fingered a guy before,” AJ muttered, “so let me know if I -”

“Oooh yes. There,” Kevin said happily, and AJ was relieved. “Keep hitting that spot.”

AJ did, feeling for that place each time. Kevin's cock leaked precum now and AJ swore he could see it jump a few times. Kevin's hips jerked once or twice, and the first time that happened, Kevin shot both of his hands down to the bed and scrunched the bedding in his nails.

His breathing became shaky and loud. AJ's face flushed with heat as he watched the man writhe beneath him, hands clutching and relaxing with each thrust of AJ's fingers. A musky scent, Kevin's sex scent, now met AJ's nose, which only reminded AJ of his own cock, still hard in his briefs from the last time.

Trying not to let himself get distracted from Kevin too much, AJ used his other hand to rub it and get some relief. His cum had gone cold and damp against the fabric, but soon he heated the area up again with continuous massaging.

Kevin was moaning slightly now, little high-pitched noises that emitted from his thin lips. His jaw fell slack, and AJ watched, continuing his ministrations. Kevin's ass was so tight around his fingers, barely allowing him to move, and he wished they had some fucking lube or something.... He bent down and spat again, making his fingers move a bit more smoothly. Kevin's moans got louder.

AJ wondered if Kevin wouldn't mind if he....

He rolled his eyes at himself. Kevin would love it. He licked his lips and kissed the tip of Kevin's dick, swirling his tongue around, tasting the tangy precum. 

“Alex....”

Yup, he loved it.

“Shit... shit, Alex, move, I don't wanna cum on you there -”

AJ thought about it, and thought he really wouldn't mind if Kevin came on his face, but he backed away anyway since he wasn't completely sure.

Kevin clenched around AJ's fingers, trapping them inside him as he thrust up about three times before spurting. His right hand shot up from its placement on the bed and he worked himself off. Slowly, his hips lowered back down into the pillow. AJ gently removed his fingers. He had cum again in his damn briefs, just from watching Kevin hit his high.

Kevin's green eyes slowly opened and addressed AJ, who was looking at him and panting.

“Did you....”

“Again... yeah. Um.”

“Come down here,” Kevin said, reaching out towards the younger man. AJ, without thinking, lay fully on Kevin's body – and then groaned.

“I just... got your jizz all over my shirt,” he complained. “I'm an idiot.”

“Sucks,” Kevin conceded, and tugged him into his body anyway.

Now no longer caring, AJ wiped his fingers off on his already soiled shirt, and captured Kevin's lips with his. Kevin's arms came tightly around his waist. Kevin was still hard, AJ could feel it, and so was he. He struggled, floundering awkwardly for a moment on top of Kevin while he tried to work his sweatpants off. He managed to get them a few inches further down his thighs before gasping impatiently and beginning to work his hips again.

“Oh no, you're not coming in your underwear again, Aje,” Kevin said lowly, but AJ silenced him with a kiss.

“Fuck I am,” AJ said. “Don't even care anymore. Fuckin'....”

Kevin tried to work AJ's briefs down, but only managed to get them just past his ass. They still covered his cock, stuck in between the tightly positioned bodies. AJ thrust desperately, kissing Kevin's sweaty neck.

“Is this how you always -”

“No.”

“Let me-”

“No.”

AJ aligned his cock with Kevin's and jabbed them together. Kevin's hands clenched his ass. AJ pressed his damp cheek against Kevin's. He moaned at the feeling of Kevin's hot, moist breath coating his ear. It was building up again, but with more effort this time. His underwear was so uncomfortably wet at this point, and clung to him as he moved.

“What was that?” Kevin mumbled.

“What?”

This time AJ heard the knock at the door.

“Just don't say anything, they'll go away,” AJ whispered, continuing to move.

“We should probably -”

“No. Fuck no. No, no, no. Keep going. Let's keep doing this.”

“ _Kevin?_ ”

“It's Nick, AJ, I should-”

“Ignore him.”

Nick knocked one more time. Kevin was trying to push AJ off of him. But AJ was so close again. And he needed Kevin there with him.

“Cum first,” AJ demanded.

“ _Kevin, you there?_ ”

AJ thrust harder, and squeezed his hand between them so he could yank on Kevin's cock. Kevin let out a strangled sound. They both came.

As they recovered, their ragged breathing filled the silent hotel room.

“Fuck Nick,” Kevin decided. “'m not fuckin' getting up.”

They lay there for a minute before they decided Nick had given up.

“You are still hard,” Kevin noticed. “How the hell are you still hard?”

“I don't know,” AJ admitted. “Think it's cause – of all the times we should've fucked – I'm thinkin' about it, and my cock is tryin' to make up for lost time or whatever.”

Kevin rolled them over and tugged AJ's wet underwear all the way off. He flung it to the floor somewhere. The younger man's cock was shining with sweat and cum. It was slick.

Kevin straddled him and held AJ's cock with one hand, guiding it in as he lowered himself onto it. AJ watched with barely open eyes. He decided not to tell Kevin that he wanted to go to sleep now, that he wanted to stop, since it looked like Kevin was gonna take him for a ride. His eyes closed all the way when Kevin sunk onto him. AJ smiled and sighed contentedly. 

Kevin placed his hands on AJ's chest; AJ placed his hands on Kevin's thighs. Kevin began to move. The bed squeaked quietly at first, gradually getting louder as they moved more enthusiastically. AJ had never felt anything so good as this, and Kevin seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it as well, his hips swiveling frantically and his nails clawing into AJ's pectorals.

It took a while this time, but AJ came once more, hard, fast, and not very drawn out. He fell back into his pillow, sweating, hands falling off Kevin's legs, while Kevin still sat on him. He felt movement above him and cracked his eyes open to see Kevin jerking off. Moments later, he felt Kevin's thighs squeeze his waist, and he spurted all over AJ's already stained t-shirt, giving a pleased sigh.

Kevin rolled off him and lay down with a groan.

“You ever do that before?” AJ asked.

“Uh-uh,” Kevin said, indicating the negative.

“Wow.”

“I kinda liked it. You done it before?”

“What you did?”

“Yeah.”

“No, I haven't,” AJ admitted. “Tried, you know, fingers – but never the real thing.” He wanted to mention something about Rochelle and a strap-on but figured that was a bad idea.

“Oh. Well, it's good.”

“It looks like it. It certainly felt good from down here.”

They relaxed for a moment, before Kevin spoke up again.

“We gotta shower,” he said.

“Yeah,” AJ agreed.

But they fell asleep.

Kevin woke up from being cold and exposed, rather than under the bedsheets. He felt sticky with dried sweat and cum all over. He moved close to AJ, and AJ woke when they touched, opening his brown eyes in slits.

“Shower,” Kevin said.

“'time is it?” AJ rasped.

Kevin rolled over and searched for the clock. Groaned and grabbed his watch, which he set on the bedside table. He pressed the backlight function and the analog clock lit up in green. “2:05.”

“Jesus. We passed out.”

“Shower....”

“Don't wanna get up.”

“Shower with me,” Kevin insisted, touching AJ's arm.

“I'm hard,” AJ said, ignoring him. He shifted closer. Kevin breathed him in. They kissed, sloppily and lazily now. Kevin reached between them and started jerking him off. AJ's mouth fell open, and Kevin moved his kisses to AJ's forehead.

“I don't know if I can even cum again. I'm so damn tired,” AJ sighed.

“Flip over, I wanna fuck you,” Kevin decided. 

AJ felt himself drifting off. “Sure.” He turned on his side.

Kevin breached him, after preparing him to what he believed was satisfaction. It felt long and stiff, and uncomfortable and weird, but not totally unpleasant. In fact, it was painful, but a really good, addictive pain.

AJ had a hard time keeping one leg up to keep Kevin's movements easy. Kevin held it for him for a while, let go and then AJ rested it on the bed, turning over slightly. Kevin followed, on top of him. He was in deeper now, and AJ thought he would cum right there. One of Kevin's hands gripped his waist a bit painfully, but AJ didn't complain. He forced his face down into the pillow and shoved his hand underneath him so he could play with himself.

They were quiet, their quivering breaths filling the silence between them. AJ heard Kevin breathlessly say, “God, AJ,” and he came in long, pleasant streams, all over the bed comforter.

Kevin pushed AJ all the way down into the bed now, completely forcing him down with all his weight. AJ closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillow, trying to ignore the feeling of being coated with fresh cum all over again. He felt so gross and sticky by this point that he couldn't stop thinking about that shower. Kevin lined their bodies together, his legs on AJ's, his stomach pressed fully to AJ's back, and his head just to AJ's left, where he took to nibbling on his ear. AJ listened to Kevin's ragged breathing and tried to pick out when the man was close. It was easy to tell. 

Kevin's movements became unapologetic and his hips lost control. He let out a long shaky breath and collapsed on AJ. AJ felt the weird wetness in his ass and really, desperately wanted the shower.

Kevin rolled off him and AJ sighed at the loss of weight and warmth.

“AJ, that felt so good. Thanks,” Kevin said softly.

“Mmhmm,” AJ replied, and he hoped desperately that wasn't going to be the last time they were together.

“Now we really gotta shower, baby,” Kevin said. “You wanna shower together?”

“Yeah.”

Kevin stood up from bed and chuckled as he watched AJ literally slide off the edge in an attempt to get up. He ended up half on the bed, half on his knees.

“You really wore me out,” AJ explained.

“I think you wore yourself out, Alex,” Kevin laughed, coming around the bed and holding out his hand for AJ to take. AJ took it, and tried not to stare too much at Kevin's cock, which was still half-hard and slick from being inside him. AJ stood and pulled off his dirtied shirt. Kevin still had his on, but copied AJ and tossed it aside as they went into the bathroom.

“I really like when you call me Alex,” AJ said. “It's kinda nice since you don't do it all that often. Feels more intimate.”

He perched on the sink, gasping slightly at the coolness on his skin, and Kevin flicked on the light and fan. AJ was soberly met with Kevin's sparkling green eyes, and he bit his lip, looking away shyly.

“I love you,” Kevin said, and AJ felt warmth rush throughout him. He knew Kevin meant it. He wasn't sure if there was an even deeper meaning in there than Kevin already presented, but he figured if he thought about it too much, he'd go back to drinking. They'd never really talked about it much, since they always figured they weren't supposed to. AJ didn't know where that left them now, but he smiled and looked up at Kevin, meeting his eyes so Kevin really _knew_ it.

“I love you, too,” he said, his voice dry. Kevin grinned happily and leaned into AJ, holding his head in his hands. He kissed him softly. AJ's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned in, enjoying Kevin's sweet lips. Too soon, Kevin pulled away.

“Let me warm up the shower,” he nearly whispered in AJ's ear, and AJ shuddered, nodded. He watched sidelong as Kevin bent over the tub, turning on the shower head. He admired the man's firm butt, and remembered how damn good it felt being inside of him just a couple hours ago. He envied Kristin deeply, wishing he could freely have that man as much as she was able to.

Kevin flicked the shower curtain closed while the bathtub steamed up, and he stepped back over to AJ, between his knees, and resumed kissing him. He smelled much more strongly of sweat and cum now, and AJ found he liked it, because he knew some of the sweat and cum was his own. He'd put his mark on Kevin's skin, and that pleased him. He was suddenly reluctant to let it all wash away. Because he knew Kevin probably would never have AJ on him like that again.

He had an urge to communicate with Rochelle. To ask her, beg her, to allow him to do this. He thought maybe she'd say yes, but he knew it'd hurt her that he'd already done it without her permission, and he knew that at this point, he shouldn't say anything at all. The reason he'd never asked her to begin with was that he was afraid she'd say no, and he was afraid he would do it anyway.

Kevin broke away from him, noticing AJ wasn't responding much.

“Are you alright, Alex?” he asked gently, trying to read his friend's eyes. His eyes were definitely an open book, and AJ refused to look up so Kevin could see him.

“Just tired.”

“Do you want to shower by yourself?” Kevin suggested. AJ shook his head.

“Wanna be with you as long as I can.” 

He hadn't meant for that to slip out, but Kevin seemed to return the feelings, and pulled him off the counter and lead him into the shower. 

The feeling of hot water beating down on him was so refreshing. And then there was Kevin, who wrapped him tightly in his arms, seeming reluctant to let go. He kissed AJ's neck, lapped the water off of it.

Kevin started soaping AJ up with what AJ realized was Kevin's own body wash he had in the corner of the tub. That was why the scent was familiar. AJ closed his eyes and inhaled it as Kevin worked the lather on him with hands and washcloth. 

“Love you,” Kevin said again, and AJ turned around, kissing Kevin hard.

“God, we could've been so good together,” he said, and Kevin, realizing he was upset, kissed him again, his hands moving up to gently massage AJ's scalp, getting his hair wet for shampoo.

“What the hell stopped us?” AJ asked as Kevin pulled back to squeeze some shampoo into his fingers. Again, the scent was familiar – the shampoo Kevin regularly used. AJ was going to smell like Kevin. Kevin worked the shampoo into AJ's hair, and AJ felt his body turning to mush. One of his favorite things was having someone else wash his hair. It was always so relaxing.

“A lot of things,” Kevin sighed. “Backstreet. Lou.”

“Major boner kill there, Kev.”

“Sorry. But you know. He would've dropped us on our asses.”

“We could've dated,” AJ insisted, running his fingers along Kevin's muscled sides. He settled them on his waist.

Kevin shook his head.

“It was never the right time.”

“And now isn't the right time, either,” AJ sighed. “I was gonna ask you if you thought we should tell Kris and Ro....”

“You know what I'd say,” Kevin said. “As much as I wish there could be an us....”

“How come we never talk about this?” AJ asked.

Kevin shrugged. “Cause it hurts,” he said.

AJ nodded and bit his lip, looked down at the water swirling at their feet. He felt a lump rising in his throat.

“Hey, AJ.... I love you,” Kevin said yet again, kissing his ear. 

They resumed washing, and when it was his turn, AJ carefully cleaned every inch of Kevin's skin, occasionally licking or kissing a place here or there. There was a point where AJ had to ignore the obvious tears in Kevin's eyes, and he distracted himself with the washcloth on Kevin's smooth abdomen. When he finished, Kevin turned off the shower, and they both stepped out, wrapping themselves in fuzzy white towels. 

AJ dried himself off and shivered. Kevin wrapped the towel around his waist and forced AJ to sit on the toilet seat.

He bent down on the hard tile floor, opened AJ's towel and took AJ's half-hard dick into his mouth. AJ sighed happily and strung his fingers in Kevin's wet hair.

When he was about to cum, after only a minute or two, he warned Kevin, and Kevin backed away, finishing him off with his hand. AJ slumped against the toilet, so sated he was sure he would never move again. Kevin cleaned him off with the towel, and slowly stood from his knees. AJ heard his bones crack and smirked.

“Old man,” he joked.

“Come on, now, I did a pretty good job keeping up with you this evening I think,” Kevin said proudly. He extended his hand and pulled AJ up to his feet. They kissed again.

“Your wet hair's dripping on me,” AJ complained.

Kevin stepped away.

“Didn't mean stop kissing me,” AJ said.

Kevin toweled off his hair, and they went back into the room. Kevin went to his luggage and found a fresh pair of boxers, which he gave to AJ.

“Did you wanna sleep here?” Kevin asked.

AJ nodded. Kevin also handed him a t-shirt. 

“You don't mind if I sleep naked, do you?” Kevin asked as AJ dressed in Kevin's garments.

“Kev, I would prefer that you sleep naked,” AJ said. “Honestly, you're asking that? After we fucked how many times in less than 3 or 4 hours?”

“Sorry. I'm a Polite Southern Boy,” Kevin joked, tearing off the dirtied bed cover. AJ looked sadly at his soiled underwear and t-shirt still crumpled on the floor.

“When are we gonna be able to do laundry again?” he asked.

“Two days,” Kevin said, remembering the schedule.

“We have to wait til we get home? Seriously?”

“Yup.”

“I wanted to wear that shirt tomorrow,” AJ sighed.

“What's stopping you?” Kevin asked, absently setting his phone alarm for 8:00AM. AJ stuck his tongue out at him.

“You'd love for people to see your cum all over my stuff, wouldn't you? Like you conquered me or some shit,” AJ said. Kevin laughed. “You'd just brag about it all day. 'Oh, that's my jizz right there on AJ McLean's shirt. He laid on me while wearing it after we fucked 5 times in a row.'”

“Go to sleep, Aje. We'll find you something just as good to wear tomorrow. You always pack way too many t-shirts.”

“Whatever,” AJ said. Kevin flicked off the light, slipped under the blankets, and AJ curled around him. 

“Good night, Boner.”

“Good night, Trainwreck.”

 

AJ only stirred awake once in the night, and smiled when he realized he was surrounded with Kevin. Kevin's body, Kevin's clothes, and he smelled like Kevin. He drifted back to sleep easily, comforted.

 

They woke up with a start several hours later at Kevin's alarm.

Kevin smacked it off.

“Don' wanna,” he mumbled.

“Don't worry, I'll get you up,” AJ said, and he slipped out of the borrowed boxers, losing them somewhere in the bottom of the bed sheets, and threw his leg over Kevin's waist. He straddled him, remaining under the warm covers.

“Oh, you took your underwear off this time,” Kevin noticed pleasantly, circling his hips.

AJ glanced up, meeting Kevin's eyes for the first time that morning, and saw that look again. It looked different in sunlight, even stronger and clearer.

“We shouldn't,” Kevin said, but his voice and that look gave it all away.

“Let's do it,” AJ said, and kissed him. Kevin kissed back.


End file.
